Newsies One-Shots
by PhoenixGaming
Summary: These are just some one-shots I've written and hope you guys enjoy them.
1. Race (Lost Cigar)

Racetrack was a Newsies who constantly had a cigar in his mouth, except for when he was sleeping, though he never actually lit it, it just was kind of always there. When he woke up to day he couldn't find his cigar, he looked everywhere by his bed. When he couldn't find it, he picked up his hat putting it on and he walked downstair in search of his cigar. Racetrack found Jack downstairs talking Elmer.

"Has either of yous seen my cigar?" Racetrack asked the two.

"You finally lose it?" Elmer snickered.

"It's not funny Elmer. Where is it?" Racetrack glared.

"Not here Race." Jack spoke to break tension

Racetrack tends to go by the name Race because it was shorter. Right now Race was never much freaking out because he couldn't find his cigar anywhere. He really didn't need it, but it made him feel complete. Race went outside and found Finch and Romeo smoking his cigar.

"That's my cigar!" Race exclaims.

"Sorry Race. Wes saw it on the ground and wanted to try it." Romeo spoke holding the cigar.

"Just give it back. Youes two lucky i ain't soaking ya." Race took the cigar back, he was upset Romeo and Finch took his cigar.

Eventually throughout the day while selling papes Race forgot about the incident and went home happy with the cigar still in his mouth.


	2. Crutchie x Sick Reader

Y/N was a Newsies and has been most their life, they became apart of the Newsboy family when they became a Newsies. Y/N has always had a crush on Crutchie since they got there and they got the feeling he felt the same. Today was like any other, out selling papers, it started to raining and instead of taking shelter from the rain Y/N stayed out to keep selling, now most the boys went back to the lodging house to keep for the rain. Y/N finally sold their last paper and went back to the lodging house soaking wet. When they walked inside most the boys were downstairs, shouting and laughing. A few heard the door open and saw the wet Y/N closing the door behind them.

"Wheres yous been? Its been rainin'." Mush said, grabbing more of the boys attention.

"Ise been sellin' my last papes." Y/N replied. "Ise going upstairs if ya need me."

With that Y/N walked upstairs, the boys were quiet for a tad longer then want back to their normal loudness. Eventually the boys started going to bed, Y/N was already sleep, they was cold from being wet from the rain. Now they would use their blanket but they gave to thirteen year-old Romeo who was cold a few nights ago, saying they didn't need it. That night it was hard for Y/N to sleep. The next morning they awoke with a stuffy nose and a raw throat. When Y/N sat up they coughed, which only made their throat hurt more. Once all the boys were up and downstairs getting ready to leave, Crutchie went upstairs to fetch Y/N, only to find them coughing and sniffling.

"Yous okay?" Crutchie limped over.

"Yeahs Ise fine. Ain't gotta worry." Y/N said right before they coughed again.

"No yous ain't yous getting sick, ain't no way yous leaving that bed today." Crutchie looked at them with worry in his eyes.

"Crutch…"

"No, yous are sick Y/N. If I haft I'll stay here to keep yous here."

Y/N sighed knowing Crutchie wouldn't give up. The next few days were Y/N coughing and sniffling. Every now and again Y/N would pretend to be okay and try to let Crutchie allow them to sell papers that day, he wouldn't budge. Eventually after a week Y/N was finally better and Crutchie said they could sell as long as he could see them. This made Y/N happy. Now knowing Crutchie got protective when they got sick made Y/N smile and knew they would be the same way if Crutchie got sick.


	3. Deaf Newsies

Ears was a Newsies and always has been. Ears was deaf though, he never really had hearing which is why he's a Newsies, his parents didn't want him. He met Jack when he was rather young, and immediately Jack took him in. That was 9 years ago. Now's Ears is now 14. Ears can talk but not hear. So Jack keeps him close so he doesn't lose his way or anything. A few of the Newsies had a secret language to communicate with Ears, he could read lips pretty well but the language was easier to do. Jack grabbed Ears's shoulder, which made him jump a bit.

"Time to sell." Jack said to him, fully aware that Ears understood his lips.

Ears nodded and went to the front door, Jack following behind. The days usually went like that, Jack used Ears to help sell, saying his friend needs a surgery or something and anything helps. Most people buy it and pay for a paper. All Ears has to do is act sad or lean against a wall. He would sell his own papers more but struggled because unless he was looking he wouldn't know where people were coming by. Slowly this just became routine for Ears. Once Jack and Ears got back at the lodging house Ears went over to a group of boys.

Ears tapping one on the shoulders and they turned around and Ears signed. "Hi."

The boy smiled and signed, "Hey."

The boy, Ears had gotten some attention from was Elmer. He was one of the few that really liked to hangout with Ears. Ears had realized the group Elmer was with all knew the language they had made it, it wasn't a big group either. It was made up of Crutchie, Specs, Smalls, Romeo, Buttons, Mush, Finch and of course Elmer. The seven other boys smiled at Ears and gave him a wave. Most days were standard for him, selling, going home, being with the boys, eat a bit, sleep, and repeat. Today it was raining and Mush was with Ears, at Mush's spot the two boys tried to sell papers to the people who were out in the rain which wasn't that many. The rain got slightly harder, making difficult to see no more than 5 feet in front of yourself. Mush wasn't far from Ears, but far enough that when the rain got harder Ears couldn't see Mush. Walking around a bit trying to find him, Ears ended up getting farther away and lost. Walking in the rain Ears found an alley that had a small covering over it and he ran over to it, hiding from the rain, taking off his now soaked hat he shook his head a bit, the tips of his light sandy brown hair letting water get everywhere. Leaning against the wall he slid his back down the wall and sat on the partly wet ground.

The rain last an easy three-four hours, Ears couldn't tell because he lost track of everything, once the rain had lighten up and it was mostly just sprinkling Ears got up, placed his hat back on and started walking. He had an idea of where he was and walked back towards Mush's spot. Getting back a group of six of boy were looking around, raising an eyebrow Ears was confused, walking closer someone spotted him and yelled for the other. The six ran over to Ears, all were soaked like they had been in the rain for quite a while. Elmer was among them he looked into Ears's eyes and signed.

"What happened to you?" Elmer asked, his face showing worry.

"I lost Mush and tried to look for him." Ears explained. "And got lost."

Elmer told the group what happened and grabbed Ears's shoulder before speaking rather than signing. "Let's get home. Da boys are worried."

Ears nodded and went back to the lodging house Elmer by his side the whole time. Getting back Mush saw Ears enter and got up from the chair he was in and ran over hugging him. Ears hugging back. Once they finished Mush signed to Ears.

"Though I lost you." Mush's face showed he was relieved Ears was alright.

Ears chuckled a bit before signing back. "You can't get rid of me that easy."


	4. Race x Reader

All the Newsies were asleep except one. Y/N. They were the only one up because today they thought was a good day to pull a prank on Racetrack, well Race. It was early morning when Y/N started the prank. They grabbed Race's cigars, which sat by Race's bed, and went downstairs and hid them in the floor boards, because Y/N had found one lose a while ago. After hiding them Y/N went back upstairs and back to be less specious. Slowly the boys started waking up. When Y/N got up Race was still asleep. Jack was now going around and waking everyone up. Once Race woke he went to grab his cigars to find they were gone.

"Where's my cigars?" Race asked the boys around him.

None of the boys knew so they all shrugged. Getting up Race walked downstairs searching for his cigars. He looked high and low and couldn't find them anywhere. Eventually he was asking everyone if they had seen his cigars. When he walked up to Y/N.

"Have you seen my cigars?" Race asked them.

"Sorry. Race can't yous just steal more of 'em?" Y/N held in a laugh.

"They was Coronas Y/N!" Race exclaimed.

"Maybe they'll show back up." Y/N shrugged.

Race sighed and left the lodging house to go see if he left them somewhere. After Race left Y/N went back over to the loose floor board and pulled out on of the cigars and set it on the table for Race to find. When Race came back inside, he saw the cigar and went to pick it up.  
"Wheres this come from?" Race looked at everyone in the room.

No one answered. Race shrugged it off, it wasn't all of his cigars but it was enough to make his happy. Slowly one by one Y/N left the cigars for Race to find which drove him crazy because he didn't know where they were coming from. Once Y/N was done letting Race find them all, they figured maybe they should come clean and eventually Y/N did. Oh was Race mad. He looked at Y/N.

"I could soak yous for this." He said rather calmly.  
Despite what his body language and was his face said Race was acting calm. This scared Y/N knowing Race's full capability.


	5. Jojo (Death)

The air was becoming warmer, meaning spring was coming. This made many newsies happy, no more cold, no more freezing. Jojo one of the younger newsboys was getting ready that morning to sell. Grabbing his bag, lacing up his shoes, and putting on his hat. Jojo normally went to the gate with Sniper and Hot Shot, while the three walked, they talked to each other happily. The gate was just opening as they arrived, the bell rang and it was time to sell. Jojo normally sold fifty papers if it was a good headline, otherwise he just sold thirty. Today he got to sell fifty, the headline was a robbery and three people were killed. It was a good day for the newsboys, each one got more papers than normal, Jojo was still a bit smaller and had a tough time carrying around a heavy bag so he stuck to fifty rather than the sixty or seventy everyone else got. Jojo manage to sell all his paper rather quickly, so his decided to head back to the lodging house earlier over going to Jacob's Deli, he was told by one of the boys if he went to the deli he was to bring one of the older boys so he wouldn't get scammed, not like that is likely to happen. Once he entered the lodging house he went upstairs to put his bag on his bed. Setting it down he looked around at the empty bunks, something was off but he couldn't quite place it.

Jojo sat on his bed waiting for someone to come and get him like they said they would. He did finish rather early so he wasn't in a rush. Laying down in the bunk he close his eyes to take a small nap, not knowing that would be a mistake. After a few good hours Jojo woke up heat and coughing, looking around there was smoke everywhere, getting up from the bed he ran to the stairs so he could leave the house, seeing the fire at the stairs he moved back, looking around he tried to find a window, finding one he ran to it and pulled it to open. The window wouldn't budge, he tried every window he found, none would open. He was trapped in a building burning to the ground, sitting in a corner farthest away from the fire, he coughed and cried. Slowly the fire engulfed the lodging house. When a few newsboys came back they stopped and stared as they saw their home destroyed. Everyone slowly made it back. Jack Kelly being the leader of the boys counted to see who was missing.

"Anyone seen Jojo or Boots?!" Jack yelled above everyone.

The group looked around at each other and Boots was just behind someone and Jack couldn't see. Hot Shot walked up to Jack with terror and tears in his eyes.

"What is it?" Jack asked concerned, seeing the boy.

"Ise think Jojo is in dere." Hot Shot's voice cracked as he pointed to their burning home.

Jack looked at the building and his heart dropped, he just lost one of the boys to a fire. Jack looked down and a few boys caught on, this started to destroy them and one of them tried to do something stupid. Jack caught them before he could.

"Sniper stop!" Jack yelled grabbing the kids arm, stopping him from running into the building.

"Jack he's dyin!" Sniper yelled back crying, trying to get out of Jack's grip.

"There's nothin Wes can do! He's gone kid!" Jack pulled Sniper back and hugged him, in hopes of calming him down.

None of the newsboys were okay, they just lost a brother, many cried that day and had a small problem moving on, Hot Shot and Sniper had it rather hard, they always watched out for the kid and helped in any way they could and now he was gone and they didn't know what to do.


	6. Albert (Death)

Albert was a newsboy, he loved being one. Mush and Race were his best friends, he watched out for the younger ones and hang out and joked with them all. It was morning and Jack had screamed for everyone to get up and get moving the bell was gonna ring soon. So getting up from his bunk Albert grabbed his vest and bag, putting them on. Lacing up his boots and heading downstairs. He meet up with Mush and Race at the door. Smiling the three went early and left for the gate. He was telling the two about a dream he had where his lips were still tingling, Race thought it was from a girl, no Albert said it was from a leg of lamb. Once they got to the gate they leaned against it and waited for the Delanceys to open it up and the other newsboys to join them. Everyone slowly showed up at the gate. Once the gate opened all the newsboys got in line for their papers. After everyone got papers, they all went to their separate selling spots. Albert got to his corner and started yelling out headlines, most were lies but he had to sell somehow. While selling Albert noticed the Delancey brothers walking over with smirks on their face. Albert wouldn't show fear on his face but watched the brothers walk up to him. Morris grabbed Albert's shirt and brought him to an alley.

"What are yous two doin'?" Albert asked, a small hint of fear in his voice.

"What do you think?" Morris scoffed and smirked.

At this point Albert's face was covered in fear. Morris and Oscar started to beat him, Oscar was using his brass knuckles and a pocket knife, Morris joined him, till Abert was beat to a pulp. Albert was now bleeding and most likely had broken bones. He had trouble moving, everything pained him. Breathing was becoming difficult as well. Unsure how long he was there he had blacked out, the amount of blood loss was high. It wasn't till the newsboys started walking home that someone found him. Running over to Albert, Finch saw the boy was barely breathing. Starting to panic he dragged the boy to the lodging house, getting closer Elmer saw Finch and Albert and went to help bring Albert inside. Picking Albert up, Elmer brought him to the couch laying him down. Slowly everyone started coming home and wondering what happened. Jack got home and saw Albert, he then yelled at everyone to scram and made Specs help clean Albert up, not knowing how much blood Albert lost, scared Jack. Albert didn't wake for quite a few days, his breathing was ragged,and he would twitch once and awhile.

As the days went on, Albert got worse, he was paler, barely breathing and a fever had set in. While Jack was watching him one day Alberts chest had stopped moving, fear growing in Jack's eyes he looked for a pulse. Unable to find one he started to cry a bit. He didn't know what to do. Albert had died and he couldn't do anything. Jack broke the news to everyone once they got home and everyone broke down hearing Albert was gone.


End file.
